


Ти змінився. Дуже змінився.

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, Suicide
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: В Вікії по цьому фандому була інфа про те, що женцями стають самогубці. Історія Греля Саткліфа.





	

Кров червоною доріжкою торує собі шлях у долоню. Ти втомлено посміхаєшся. Нарешті з цим покінчено. У цьому безлюдному закутку парку тебе навряд чи хтось шукатиме.  
Крові стає більше. З зусиллям піднімаєш долоню, щоб ближче глянути,як витікає з тебе життя, але рука погано слухається. Кілька краплин падають на білу сорочку, проте вже байдуже. У вухах гуде, але ти ще чуєш гамір вечірнього міста. Відчуваєш прохолоду повітря. У цей вечір п’ятниці воно особливо солодке. Болю вже немає. Емоцій теж. Ти востаннє позіхаєш і ,відкинувшись на стовбур дерева, заплющуєш очі.  
***  
Темрява й тиша, що наповнили тебе, кудись зникли. Навіть через опущені повіки відчуваєш яскраве світло. Хтось шурхотить паперами. Обережно розплющуєш очі.  
За столом сидить темноволосий чоловік в окулярах і перекладає документи. Піднімає на тебе очі. Жовті, а навколо зіниці зелене коло. Посміхається кутиком губ:  
\- Нарешті отямився. Вітаю в центральному офісі женців.  
Чекай-чекай, яке отямився? Ти добре пам’ятаєш своє самогубство; ймовірність того, що тебе хтось знайде живим наближалася до нуля. Крім того, це навіть не лікарня. Який, в біса, офіс женців та ще й центральний? Думки табуном проносяться в голові. Їх перекреслює одна. Невже це ще не кінець? Невже тебе не поглинуло рятівне небуття? Це пекло? Рай? Чистилище? Чи зараз отримаєш нове тіло і копняк, щоб швидше повертався на землю?  
Схоже, що все це відобразилось на твоєму обличчі. Не в змозі вимовити бодай слово втуплюєшся в темноволосого. Він втомлено зітхає, але продовжує:  
\- Я твій куратор, оскільки самогубство ти здійснив саме на моїй дільниці. Як покарання за це, твоя душа отримала нове тіло. Закінчивши навчання в Академії женців, ти отримаєш диплом і підеш працювати.   
-Куди?- власний голос видається чужим.  
\- Куди спрямують. За розподілом. – зиркає на тебе поверх окулярів. — Та не бійся. Я переглядав твою справу. В глухомань не зашлють. 

Заплющуєш очі. Ховаючи обличчя в долонях, наштовхуєшся ними на окуляри. Дивуєшся. Раніше ти нормально бачив і без них. Знімаєш. Обриси предметів розпливаються. Одягаєш назад. Дужка на носі починає неприємно тиснути. Через цю дрібницю всередині підіймається роздратування.  
-Що з моїм зором? – кидаєш майже зі злістю.  
\- Всі женці носять окуляри, бо дуже короткозорі. Ти— не виняток.  
\- То я тепер жнець? — перший шок минув, поступившись місцем цікавості. — І що я буду жати?Сподіваюсь, тут у вас не аграрний виш?  
-Вже жартуєш.— констатує куратор. Встає з-за столу і прямує до дверей. — Отже, цілком прийшов до тями. Ходімо. Решту розповім тобі по дорозі.

Бадьоро підхоплюєшся, але в очах одразу темніє. Плюхаєшся назад на стілець.   
\- Обережніше,— спокійно,— перші кілька днів у новому тілі супроводжуються порушенням координації рухів і нападами слабкості. Душа ще перебуває у стані стресу.   
Терпляче чекає. Через кілька секунд ти , перевівши подих, встаєш і виходиш за куратором з кабінету. Ви йдете довгим світлим коридором. Проходячи повз дзеркало, кидаєш погляд на відображення. Зупиняєшся, ошелешений.

Ти змінився. Дуже змінився. Якщо це взагалі ти. Досить висока й худорлява постать в діловому костюмі дивиться на тебе з дзеркала. На очі спадає коротке скуйовджене червоне волосся. Прибравши його, помічаєш, що очі й у тебе двоколірні.  
-А чому червоне?— недовірливо перебираючи пальцями пасмо, обертаєшся до нового знайомого.  
\- Не подобається?— ховає ледь помітну посмішку. — Перукарня на першому поверсі.  
\- Та ні,—знизуєш плечима,—просто дивно якось.  
\- Нічого дивного,— куратор теж підійшов до дзеркала і поправляв краватку.— Колір волосся женця залежить від способу самогубства. Хоча багато хто перефарбовується. Прагнуть забути минуле. Від тебе життя пішло через кров з порізу, тому так.   
\- То що ж роблять женці?— повертаєшся до головного питання.  
\- Жнуть,— куратор широко посміхається. — Людські душі. Збирають їх, ведуть облік,— серйознішає.—Багато паперової роботи. Всі женці — колишні самогубці, які змушені через свою слабкодухість спостерігати смерть інших людей.  
-І як довго?  
\- По-різному. Строк кожного залежить від особистих обставин. Як правило, від двадцяти до сімдесяти років, не враховуючи час навчання в Академії.  
-А потім? – нервово ковтаєш. — Потім я помру?  
\- Потім— відставка, — вже трохи роздратовано кидає жнець. — Та досить балачок! Ходімо.   
***

Після короткої екскурсії Академією за тобою зачиняються двері кімнати гуртожитку. Втомлено зітхаєш. Твоїх сусідів ще немає. Кидаєш постільну білизну на пусте ліжко і лягаєш поруч.   
Прокидаєшся від рипу дверей і звуку чиїхось кроків. Твої нові сусіди. Сідають на сусіднє ліжко, щось голосно обговорюючи, сміються. Тебе помічають не одразу. На мить замовкають, і ти чуєш здивоване:  
-О, so grell!  
-Що? - різко сідаєш на ліжку. Кидаєш погляд на своїх нових сусідів.  
\- Яскравий німецькою. Точніше яскраве. Твоє волосся. Я з Мюнхена, тож і вирвалось,- нітрохи не здивувавшись твоєму несподіваному пробудженню, пояснює довготелесий жнець. - До речі, в тебе вже є ім'я?  
\- Тобто? - дивуєшся.  
\- Жнець може обрати собі будь-яке ім'я, крім того, яке він вже носив людиною, - до розмови приєднується ще один сусід з пшеничного кольору волоссям. - А от прізвище лишається.  
***  
Незабаром оте мимохіть кинуте "грель" стане твоїм прізвиськом. А ще пізніше ім'ям.   
***  
З головою поринаєш у навчання, аби не згадувати, як ти тут опинився. Визубрюєш параграфи від початку і до самого кінця, не шкодуєш себе на практичних вправах. Від докладених зусиль і постійного недосипу твоя шкіра стає ще блідішою, підкреслюючи вогненно-червоний колір волосся. За усім, що відбувається, спостерігаєш наче через прозору завісу відчуження і байдужості. Виснажуєш себе, щоб не лишалося сил згадувати. Та іноді зриваєшся. Спогади котяться на тебе сніговою лавиною. Один тягне за собою інший, і так до нескінченності. В такі хвилини ненавидиш себе за власну слабкість, за тупий біль, що стукає зсередини.  
***  
Твоє перше завдання забігає за ріг і знесилено притуляється до стіни. На вигляд - студент. Матеріали справи скупо повідомили, що він загине у сутичках урядових сил з демонстрантами. Юнак спрямовує погляд у небо, і ти відсуваєшся аж на вершечок даху, щоб він тебе не помітив. Постріли лунають вже ближче. Та ось хлопець судомно хапнув ротом повітря і почав повільно осідати на землю. Безшумно спустившись, починаєш переглядати його спогади.   
Старовинна будівля університету, відмінні оцінки в заліковці. Друзі, з якими святкував складену сесію. Телевізійні новини, потяг. Кривава заграва посеред міста.  
Зітхаєш, розуміючи, що пора. Відпрацьованим рухом обрізаєш спогади хлопця. Він востаннє видихає клубочок пари, його очі скляніють. Усе. Сніг починає вкривати студента, що застиг біля стіни.   
Підстрибуєш і хапаєш шматок плівки, який ще не встиг зникнути. На ньому його батьки. П'ють каву на терасі. Жартують, сміються. Потім з'являється молодша сестричка, смикає за рукав і просить навчити її кататися на велосипеді. І він навчає. Терпляче, без роздратування. Підбадьорює. А потім... потім батьки кличуть їх обідати.  
По твоїй спині пробігає дрож. Не від холоду - женці його не відчувають. Просто цей хлопець мав те, чого в тебе не було, ніколи. Справжню міцну родину.   
Ловиш ще один фрагмент плівки спогадів. На ньому весілля. Весілля його батьків. Вони досить довго жили громадянським шлюбом, а потім врешті одружилися. Ти бачиш, бачиш його очима, як сяють очі батьків, з яким хвилюванням вони обмінюються обручками і з яким трепетом ставлять підписи. Потім бачиш обручку, яку він купує своїй коханій дівчині, якій так і не освідчився.  
Горло здушує ридання, і ти відпускаєш обидва шматки. Чому саме цей хлопець? Чому він, якщо він такий щасливий? За що? За яку провину постріл перервав життя, сповнене радості й щастя?  
Злітаєш на дах, і ,запхнувши окуляри у кишеню жакета, даєш волю сльозам. Це надто боляче, просто нестерпно жити з усіма цими спогадами і забирати життя у невинних людей. Невимовно важко переглядати щасливі спогади цього хлопця, не забувши власні.   
Сльози течуть по твоїх щоках, але ти їх не витираєш. Хай. Байдуже. Може, вдасться виплакати той біль.

За кілька місяців, ти розумієш, що таки вдасться. Щоразу ти трохи довше вивчаєш необов'язкові до перегляду спогади. Обираєш ті, що завдають найбільше болю. А потім плачеш, розбиваєш кулаки, гатячи об стіну, але вони швидко загоюються. А ти з кожним разом плачеш все менше й менше. Розпач змінюється на апатію, співчуття - на байдужість. А потім їх заступає спокій. Ти просто споглядаєш. Як споглядав все своє недовге життя. Тільки не постійні сварки твоєї родини, не взаємну ненависть і небажання зрозуміти одне одного як тоді, а щасливих закоханих, веселощі друзів, великі сімейні свята, просто радісних людей. Хай навіть це у минулому. Байдуже. Ти насолоджуєшся тим, що бачиш. Починаєш спілкуватися з сусідами по кімнаті, заводиш ще кілька знайомств. Звичайний чорний жакет змінюєш на багряний плащ, а стандартну косу - на бензопилу, яка нагадує тобі про лісопильню біля якої ти жив в ранньому дитинстві.

І одного дня,коли ти переглядаєш чергову плівку, вона не викликає в тебе ні співчуття, ні замилування бодай кадром. Радше сміх. І зневагу. Ця людина прожила справді нікчемне життя, не отримавши від нього жодного задоволення і не принісши жодної користі іншим. Якийсь клерк, посаду якого давно мали скоротити. Та все руки не доходили. Допомогла бананова шкірка. Перелом шиї та й по всьому. Хмикнувши, вмикаєш болгарку і завершуєш з ним. Відкидаєш довге червоне волосся назад і думаєш, що непогано було б випити з сусідами по кімнаті. П'ятниця врешті-решт. Хоча ти значно охочіше випив би з Себастьяном. Ти посміхаєшся своїм думкам. Від тебе колишнього лишилась тільки манера голосно говорити і жестикулювати. Твоя душа позбулася болю. Ти вибив клин клином. Ти - Грель Саткліф.


End file.
